A conventional vehicle lighting fixture proposed in, for example, JP2013-122872A (for example, FIG. 1) can include a light source, and a circular arc-shaped light guide plate for guiding light from the light source, with a plurality of reflecting elements formed in the light guide plate, and the light can enter the light guide plate at its one end and guided to the other end. During guiding the light, part of the light can be reflected by the plurality of reflecting elements of the light guide plate to exit the light guide plate through its front surface.
In the vehicle lighting fixture of the aforementioned publication, the front surface, or light emission surface of the light guide plate is formed to be flat and directed forward. This configuration may adversely reduce the visual recognizability of the light guide plate when the vehicle lighting fixture is turned on and seen from its front oblique direction, resulting in reduction of performance as the vehicle lighting fixture.